1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of automobiles, and more particularly, to a semi-automatic foot-pedal device and a vehicle equipped with the semi-automatic foot-pedal device.
2. Description of Related Art
For some automobiles that have a high chassis, electric pedals are typically mounted on the frames thereof to make it convenient to get on and off the automobiles. When people are to get on or off such an automobile, the electric pedal will extend out automatically to make it easier and safer to get on and off with the help of the pedal. The conventional pedals are generally electric pedals, each of which comprises a pedal body, a pedal bracket, a passive arm, an active arm and a motor. The passive arm and the active arm are hinged to the pedal body and the pedal bracket respectively, an output shaft of the motor is connected with the active arm, and the active arm is driven by the motor to enable the pedal body to extend out or retract. When the motor fails due to such factors as the rain, the pedal may become incapable of extending out or retracting and this will affect the normal use of the pedal.
To solve the aforesaid problem, a stationary pedal has been proposed in the prior art, which comprises a panel and a pedal bracket connected with the panel. However, the stationary pedal is spread at any time regardless of whether it is used and the height of the panel relative to the ground cannot be adjusted, which makes it inconvenient to use the pedal. Specifically, if the pedal bracket is too long, it may often happen that the pedals of the automobiles that have a low chassis collide with the uneven ground; and if the pedal bracket is too short, then the height of the panel relative to the ground is too high and it is inconvenient for those who are short to use the panel.